Nunca Digas Nunca
by rinxsesshy19
Summary: Ya no es una niña es toda una mujer. Todo lo que un día dijiste jamas hacer sera usado en tu contra mi querido Sesshomaru.! Aviso! esta historia ya esta en fanfiction perdi mi cuenta y decidi volver a escribirla..
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicas! Les empiezo contando soy "sesshxrin" tuve problemas con mi pc y perdi todo contraseñas archivos etc. Por eso eh decidido hacerme una nueva cuenta y reescribir la historia. Tenia muchas faltas de ortografia y no estaba muy bien que digamos, asi que decidi volver a subirla pero mejorada xD.

Espero sea de su agrado y que la disfruten y perdon por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo se que no tengo perdon, sin mas que decir les dejo este cap y espero lo disfruten.

Casi todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

-Ya no es una niña, es toda una mujer, en que momento creciste Rin?.!_ Suspiro Sesshomaru, mientras veia a Rin , sentada junto al lago admirando el bello paisaje.

-Ja , pero que estoy pensando? Ella es solo una humana, a la que solo protejo y jamas me rebajare a ensuciar mi sangre._ Dijo con un tono lleno de desprecio. Sentado en el jardin del palacio, el Youkai obserbaba a la joven que dentro de un mes cumpliria 18 años , pensando que querra que le regalase, ya que no le faltaba absolutamente nada."luego se lo preguntare." Se dijo a si mismo.

-Jaken_

-Si Amo Bonito, que se le ofrece?._Dijo Jaken algo alterado.

-Avisa a Rin que se prepare para la cena._

-Si Amo, esa mocosa sie..._no termino la palabra a causa de una piedra.

-Callate y apurate..._

-Si mi Amo Bonito._Sale corriendo repitiendose una y otra vez, " por que siempre los golpes los recibo yo, niña tonta!."

\- Rin apresurate estas llegando tarde._ decia una youkai Kitsune, llamada Katsumi, hermosa de ojos violaceos, de una larga y roja cabellera.

-Si nana._Rin vestia un hermoso kimono, negro con formas color plata al igual que su obi. Su cabellera azabache larga y ondulada, la hacian lucir perfecta, junto con sus ojos color pardo.

-Vamos apresurate pequeña, el Amo se molestara, y no creo que quieras eso o si.?_Decía Katsumi, con un tono de burla y una gran sonrisa, orgullosa de su pequeña."Sin duda es hermosa."penso.

-LISTOO!._Grito Rin con una bella sonrisa, capas de derretir hasta el mismisimo hielo. Caminaban por los pasillos del castillo del Lord Del Oeste, que las llevarian hasta el gran comedor,ambas con una gran sonrisa.

-Listo pequeña, hasta aqui llego._Decia su nana, dejando a Rin frente a la puerta del gran salon. Que disfrutes de la cena, nos veremos mañana por la mañana y no hagas molestar al Amo _Y sin decir más, le da un dulce beso en la frente a su pequeña, dispuesta a seguir con sus ultimos labores del día.

-Gracias, si nos vemos por la mañana._Ve como su nana desaparecia por uno de los pasillos y se decide a entrar. Abre la puerta, entra y ve como casi todas las noches(por que su Amo sale a recorrer su territorio de vez en cuando) a su Amo en la cabecera de la mesa, del lado izquierdo a Jaken,y del lado derecho su lugar esperando a ser ocupado.

-Niña tonta, que tanto hacés que no puedes apresurarte._Decia un muy molesto Jaken.

\- Lo siento, Señor Jaken._Rin le mostro su mejor sonrisa llena de pura inoscensia y cara de "yo no hice nada", y esto hace que a Jaken , se le olvide su enojo.

-Hmm...Siempre caigo en tu trampa, come de una buena vez._"siempre sera lo mismo con esta mocosa."

-Rin_Esa voz , es la voz más hermosa que los oidos de Rin puedan escuchar, tan seria e indiferente, sin duda el unico capaz de hablar tan serenamente y tan demandantemente es su Amo, que esta noche estaba mas hermoso que nunca, vestido de azul , con detalles de luna menguante , como la luna de su frente, y esos ojos color ambar como el sol, tan calidos y calculadores, y su cabellera larga y plateada, como la misma luna, sin duda el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra todo un Adonis... De repente su voz de vuelta la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Rin._Dice el youkai nuevamente mirandola fijamente, pero sin mostrar emocion alguna.

-Digame Señor Sesshomaru._Ella estaba mas roja que un tomate por tener tales pensamientos estando frente a el, la mirada de su señor la hacia poner más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba , nervios que no podia controlar.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir lo de hoy._Dijo sin mas el youkai llevando hacia su boca un poco de te.

\- Lo lamento Amo, no volvera a suceder._Contesto con una bella sonrisa, llena deserenidad y a la vez nervios. "Por que esta nerviosa, me tiene miedo?, lo dudo no huelo miedo, pero su corazon late sin control, por mas que ella quiera ocultar sus miedos , sabe que a este Sesshomaru, nadie le oculta nada. Tendre que averiguar que le sucede.

La comida transcurrio normal, por partes reinaba el silencio, luego ese silencio se terminaba cuando Rin y Jaken peleaban por cualquier tonteria , y luego eso terminaba con el lord callando a ambos. El primero en levantarse como siempre es el Lord.

-Buenas noches._

-Buenas noches Amo Bonito._

\- Buenas noches Sesshomaru- sama._ El Lord se retiro del salon, y Rin cambio repentinamente su cara_"acaso no le gusto?, no le atraigo?, se muy bien que no soy nada, al lado de una youkai, no tengo poderes ni tampoco un cuerpo despampanante y sensual, pero esto es desgarrador."

Con su cara sumida en tristeza, se incorporo y saludo a su amigo.

Este le dedico una mirada y contesto.

\- A mi no me engañas niña, que te sucede.?_Rin lo miro por unos segundos, debatiendose entre callar o hablar, no aguanto más , su dolor era insoportable , su pecho le oprimia, a tal punto que se llevo una mano al corazon,callo de rodillas al suelo, se balanceo sobre su amigo y lloro como nunca. Jaken no se esperaba verla asi, sabia que estaba triste desde hace semanas atras, pero penso que era el cambio de humor tipico de humanos.

\- Tranquila mocosa, hoy no me cuentes nada, el Amo Bonito de seguro te escucho llorar, asi que lo mejor es que te vallas a dormir, mañana hablaremos tranquilos._Rin le sonrio como pudo y abrazo a su amigo.

-Gracias...Señor Jaken...Usted es como un padre para mi, en verdad le agradezco_A Jaken se le empañaron los ojos, y quizo llorar aunque no lo hizo .

-Basta mocosa, ve a dormir, mañana cuando estes más tranquila hablaremos y por favor cambia esa cara te ves horrible, pareces un monstruo._

-Jaja, de acuerdo gracias Gran Jaken._Ambos se separaron por distintos pasillos.

" Por que?, por que me duele su indiferencia, es algo absurdo, por que lo conocí así, y me gusta así, no entiendo, que me sucede...Sera por que se que el jamas se fijara en mi..."

-Pero que cosas pienso._Me sale una sonrisa miro hacia delante , y ahí lo veo, parado frente a mi habitación, mirandome con sus ojos ambar como siempre, pero esta vez me mira distinto, como buscando algo. Pero su voz por tercera vez me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Rin_"que le sucede a mi pequeña en sus ojos se refleja tristeza."

-Sucede algo Amo?_Mis lagrimas estan amenazando con salir, que hago?, que le digo?.

-Que te sucede?_ "que me sucede?, usted me sucede, acaso no se me nota, no se da cuenta?

-Ehh...A mi nada, Amo por que lo pregunta?_Muestro mi mejor sonrisa.

\- Rin no te lo preguntare dos veces, y no me subestimes, sabes que no me gusta preguntar las cosas más de una vez._"Desde cuando, yo, Sesshomaru me rebajo por una humana, pero ella no es una humana cualquiera, es Rin, MI RIN.

-Señor Sesshomaru,lo lamento si lo preocupe, no fue mi intencion, tan solo es emm, creo que son las hormonas o algo así me explico la señorita kagome._"Ayyy ...Pero que estoy diciendo, las hormonas? A penas y me acuerdo de la vez que Kagome me explico sobre ello...Me estoy volviendo loca.

El Lord se acerca a su protegida, la mira, Rin agacha la mirada, siente como su cara le arde, el Lord levanta el menton de la joven suavemente, como si fuera a quebrarse, juntan sus miradas,"esta nerviosa", penso.

\- Que sucede?_ "Oh por kami eso fue una orden, que hago?."

AAmo, yo...yo._Mis lagrimas empiezan a salir, veo todo borroso, que sucede?, ahora estoy cubierta por una inmensa oscuridad."

\- Rin...Rin_"Que demonios te sucede Rin?."

El Lord la carga, la lleva a su futon y la tapa. Se queda mirandola unos segundos,"ES HERMOSA",acerca su dedo indice hacia su mejilla, y con mucho cuidado, tratando de no lastimarla con sus garras, la acaricia, y suavemente se pone de pie, y sale de la habitacion.

Estaba dispuesto a sacarle a esa chiquilla absolutamente todo...

* * *

Espero les guste la historia cualquier error o falta que vean me avisan tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible. Nos leemos prontito!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Al día siguiente por la mañana , se encontraba Rin sentada bajo un gran árbol de cerezos, sintiendo la suave brisa que mecía sus cabellos, de manera suave y delicada.

La joven estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez lo mucho que le afectaba no poder estar tranquila cuando su Amo estaba cerca , aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo cada vez que el estaba cerca su corazón palpitaba como si de un caballo a todo galope se tratara. No era miedo pues ella jamás le había tenido miedo a su señor, mas bien era esa necesidad de que el se fijara en ella, por que ella sabia hace ya un tiempo que estaba totalmente enamorada de el, lo amaba mas que a su vida daria la vida por el de eso estaba más que segura.

-"Esto no puedo estar pasándome a mi , el odia a los humanos y aunque yo sea una pequeña excepción a eso, se que el jamás me mirara como a una compañera"._Pensaba la joven mientras un gran suspiro se escapaba de sus labios.

-Mocosa , ¿donde te habías metido? hace horas que te busco, el Amo Sesshomaru quiere verte, te espera en su despacho. Y trata de no tardarte._Le gritaba Jaken mientras ya se apuraba a cruzar el gran jardín con sus pequeñas patas, seguido por una nerviosa Rin.

-"¿Por qué Rin actúa tan extraño últimamente.? Tengo que saber que es lo que le esta sucediendo."Sesshomaru estaba preocupado aunque su cara estaba como siempre, no reflejaba lo que de verdad sentía.-También necesito averiguar la causa de su desmayo, dudo este enferma._Susurro mientras escuchaba como se acercaban para tocar la puerta.

Rin toca la puerta suavemente sabía que el ya la había escuchado o eso suponía. Cuando el lord da la orden de que pase, ella abre la puerta y de repente volvió a ponerse nerviosa, no es que no lo estuviera pero siempre que lo veía era peor y más por el hecho de que no se acordaba que sucedió después de su desmayo.-"Por kami y se me violo?." Rin empezó a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negativa y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Estar enamorada le hacía pensar cosas descabelladas. Salio de su transe para darse cuenta que Sesshomaru la miraba detalladamente y ella no hizo más que ponerse colorada como un tomate.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió anoche Rin.?_Mientras Rin trataba de recordar lo irrecordable ya que su mente quedo en blanco después del desmayo, el Lord se levanto de su asiento para situarse frente a ella tomándola suavemente de los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

-Se..Se..Señor Sesshomaru disculpe pero no recuerdo nada de anoche solo que me desmaye, si ocurrió otra cosa lo desconozco._Ella lo miro quedo hipnotizada por esos ojos la miraba de una manera ¿rara.?

-Quiero saber por que tus nervios hacía mi, ¿es que acaso me tienes miedo, Rin.?_El Lord se fue acercando cada vez más la joven no sabía que responderle era obvio que no era miedo lo que sentía, pero como explicarle que estaba tontamente enamorada de el.

Rin lo abrazo no supo por que solo quería hacerlo, se sentía tan bien abrazarlo y se sorprendió cuando el le correspondió el abrazo y fue así que decidió hablar.

-Por supuesto que no le tengo miedo, jamás le tendría miedo Amo, solo que últimamente me eh sentido algo sola, no quiero decir que no me gusta estar aquí, son todos muy buenos conmigo a pesar de ser... Tan solo una humana todos o bueno casi todos me tratan con cariño, pero emm..._ No sabia que decir por kami aunque había cierta verdad en lo que decía, no era del todo cierto.

-Amo no se la causa del desmayo me habré saltado algunas comidas y por eso habrá sido, y mis nervios.. Mis nervios deben ser por mi cumpleaños ¡sii debe ser por eso.!_ Rin se sintió más tonta de lo que ya se sentía, sus mejillas le ardían por suerte seguían abrazados y el no la podía ver.

-No estoy del todo convencido pero lo dejaremos hasta aquí.¿ Que es lo que quieres para tu aniversario Rin.?

-Yo..Tengo todo no necesito nada pero hay algo que quisiera pedirle._Ella se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos, vio que el Lord se encontraba expectante a lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Quisiera que para ese día la familia del Seño Inuyasha y sus amigos vengan a pasar el día conmigo._Sesshomaru se separo de ella violentamente, todo menos eso pensó.

-No._Se alejo de ella y se fue a sentar en su escritorio tenia la mandíbula apretada, no quería negarle nada a ella, pero dejar que el inepto de su medio hermano pisara su palacio junto a todo su grupo era algo que no aceptaría.

-Por favor...No quiero otra cosa, los extraños vera que no será tan malo, solo un día no diga no._ Rin puso cara de perrito mojado, sus nervios habían desaparecido aunque temía que siguiera con su negativa , una parte de ella estaba mas que feliz del solo pensar que sus amigos podrían venir a verla los extrañaba y mucho.

Sesshomaru la miraba sabia que ella deseaba que vinieran , pero era un gran golpe a su orgullo decir que si. Mientras la observaba vio en su cara felicidad, suspiro maldita la hora en la que aquella jovencita se había vuelto su debilidad, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

-Has lo que quieras, arregla con katsumi, pero Rin._Ella no lo podía creer dijo que SIII. Estaba más que feliz tanto que no dudo ni un segundo en llegar hasta el y abrazarlo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, prometo no traerle problemas y que no les traerán problemas._ El Lord la quedo mirando"¿ cuantas facetas podría tener esta niña.?Pasaba de estar nerviosa y triste a feliz, como le costaba entenderla a veces.

-Rin._En eso Rin se da cuenta de que estaba todavía colgada de el y se aleja toda colorada.

-Dígame Amo._Le dedico una sonrisa a pesar de todo estaba feliz.

-Un solo día, has entendido ni un día más ¿de acuerdo?._

-Siii , entendido Mi Señor._Rin dijo lo ultimo como si fuera uno de sus soldados mientras reía.

Sesshomaru se acerco a ella y le acaricio el cabello Rin no entendía el por que de ese gesto."Rin hueles delicioso." Pensaba Sesshomaru mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo, sabia que estaba mal ese tipo de acercamientos pero no podía resistirse, la quería para el, la deseaba y mucho.

Ella estaba inmóvil no sabia por que el hacía eso, por que la acercaba de esa manera y de repente su lado racional la hizo entrar en razón, ella no quería crearse vagas esperanzas , ese tipo de afectos del hacia ella le hacían mal, pensaba en lo cruel que era la vida quería disfrutar estar así pero no podía solo quería llorar.

Quiso soltarse y el no la dejo, la sostenía con fuerza.

-Señor por favor suélteme no me siento...Bien._ El la soltó y la miro , trataba de buscar su mirada pero ella simplemente lo esquivaba , no entendía lo que le sucedía otra vez se comportaba extraño, quería saber pero no era el momento ya tenia una idea en mente de lo que le sucedía a su pequeña y lo averiguaría.

-Rin, retírate._

-Si, disculpe._ Antes de salir ella mira hacia atrás y lo ve parado al lado del gran ventanal mirando vaya a saber que. Salio lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, ni siquiera miraba por donde caminaba y gracias a eso termino tendida en el suelo.

-Que te sucede Rin?. Sabes que tienes que andarte con cuidado por los pasillos._ Cuando Katsumi la ve se da cuenta de que ella estaba mal lloraba y se arrepintió de haberle llamado la atención.

-OH mi niña que te sucede? Por que lloras?. Ven vamos a dar un paseo creo que te hará bien un poco de aire ¿no lo crees?._Rin se levanto y la miro esta vez con una sutil sonrisa, por supuesto que le haría bien el aire libre era una de las cosas que mas amaba.

-La mañana esta tan hermosa no lo crees Rin?._Ambas se sentaron junto a un estanque, admirando el bello lugar.

-Si tan solo el se fijara en mi nana, no se que hacer , me acerco a el y no supe que hacer me sentí plena. Pero de repente ese pajarito que taladra mi cabeza que me dice que no me haga falsas esperanzas apareció y lo arruine. Se que es imposible que el se fije en mi, pero la fe es lo que ultimo que se pierde y yo tengo fe en que algún día no importa cuando el se fijara en mi._

-Mi pequeña nada es imposible, y como tu bien dices la fe es lo ultimo que se pierde, no pierdas la fe , quien te dice que el día de mañana vea a pequeños-mini-Sesshomarus revoloteando por todas partes._Rin empezó a toser como loca "que pequeños que?". Era lo que mas quería siempre lo pensaba pero que otra persona venga y le diga tales cosas la descolocaba un poco.

-Que tonterías dices nana._ Rin fingió no darle importancia y cortar el tema de una vez por todas el aire como bien había dicho Mitsuki le había sentado de maravillas, ya se sentía mejor.

-Cambiando de tema pequeña, en un rato servirán el almuerzo que dices si te tomas un baño yo te lo preparare y de paso te lavare el cabello._

-Sii, nada como un buen baño para alejar todo lo negativo de mi cabeza._Rin sonrío como quería a esa youkai era algo así como una hermana o como la madre que había perdido.

-Como me gusta bañarme , me relaja demasiado._

-Jaja, si lo se, anda acomódate bien que te lavare el cabello._Mientras su nana lavaba su cabello , ella pensaba en que tendría que ver a su señor en el almuerzo, no sabia con que cara lo miraría."Tonta, tonta, tonta, eres tonta Rin." pensaba mientras su nana masajeaba su cuero cabelludo y se dispuso a disfrutar de aquel masaje.

Ya estaba vestida en camino hacia el gran salón, abrió la puerta corrediza, y lo vio ahí sentado, lo primero que se le cruzo es que otra vez había llegado tarde, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre aunque no era su intención. Respiro profundo y se dirigió a su asiento.

-Siento llegar tarde._

-No cambias más mocosa._Dijo Jaken enojado ansioso por poder comer y así lo hizo.

-Señor Jaken, si sigue así de gruñón envejecerá muy rápido._ Rin escondió su risa como pudo cuando vio que el pobre sapo se ahogo con el arroz.

-Oye mocosa ni que fueras la Dama del palacio para hacer lo que se te plas..._

-Jaken._El pobre sapo empezó a sudar frío, sabia que había abierto su pico demás.

-Si..si Amo?._"Es mi fin y todo por culpa de la mocosa."

-Cállate._

El almuerzo siguió tranquilo y silencioso nadie se había dirigido la palabra.

Rin._El silencio fue roto por el , ella trataba de no mirarlo sentía su mirada sobre ella, pero no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, estaba apenada.

-Si Amo._ Levanto la vista y lo vio, como se lo imagino el la estaba mirando.

-Ay.. Al fin saldremos, dígame Amo bonito ¿a donde iremos?._La pregunta de Jaken descoloco a ambos y el que estaba más que feliz por salir junto a su Amo.

-¿Acaso tu te llamas Rin y yo no lo sabia?._ Rin quiso estallar en carcajadas escuchar decir eso de parte de su Amo no era algo que se apreciaba todos los días.

-No Amito claro que no, es que yo pensaba, ejem, que saldríamos los tres, pero bueno si el Gran Jaken no puede ir , el no ira en contra de su palabra Amo._Jaken estaba que sudaba frío prefirió no contradecir a su Amo que lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo ahí mismo.

-Emm.. Amo disculpe ¿A donde iremos?._Como "casi" siempre no recibió respuesta alguna.

Habían pasado unas horas y Rin estaba esperando a su Señor en la entrada principal del palacio, de repente se sintió observada, giro lentamente y vio a su Señor que se acercaba a ella con la misma expresión de siempre."¿Es que acaso no se cansaba de llevar el mismo gesto de "nada" siempre en su rostro?."

El se fue acercando y de repente rodeo su cintura, Rin no sabia si estaba soñando o si era verdad lo que estaba sucediendo, miro hacia abajo y vio que volaban ¡No lo podía creer!. Sus mejillas le ardían a más no poder, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y para su sorpresa el la estaba observando.

No podía dejar de mirarla, era hermosa , su aroma era delicioso, lo único que esperaba era en no equivocarse con la decisión que había tomado horas atrás.

Llegaron a un inmenso campo lleno de flores, Rin estaba hipnotizada, eran hermosas. Miro a su Amo que se había recostado bajo un árbol y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Rin le dedico la mas bellas de las sonrisas. Luego se dedico a juntar flores mientras era observada detenidamente por el youkai. Vio como ella seguía con la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios mientras se acercaba a el.

-Gracias, esto es maravilloso._ Sesshomaru pensaba en que esa humana lo tenia hechizado.

-Rin._El la observaba su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente cuando la nombro podía escuchar su corazón.

-Serás mi esposa , serás mi compañera mi mujer y la Dama Del Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste._A la joven se le cayeron todas las flores que había recogido, no podía procesar lo dicho por Sesshomaru. ¿En verdad le diciendo aquello?.

-Amo que cosas esta diciendo, ¿es verdad lo que escuche?. ¿Me..Me esta pidiendo que sea su esposa?._

-Lo que has escuchado Rin._

-Yo..yo no lo puedo creer ¿es en serio?._No lo podía creer quería gritar , correr saltar.

-¿Me tratas de mentiroso acaso?._

-Nooo, lo siento , no se que decirle, yo me siento afortunada, estoy algo sorprendida jamás me espere esto._Y sin más Rin lo abrazo nuevamente.

-"Espero no haberme equivocado."


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Sesshomaru estaba en su alcoba meditando lo sucedido, hace tan sólo unas horas que habían regresado de aquella salida. Aún meditaba si había hecho bien en pedirle matrimonio a Rin, no es que estuviera arrepentido ya que últimamente la joven lo había atraído y bastante. Aunque si iba al caso Rin era humana , eso ya era demasiado, tantos años aborreciendo a esa especie , había humillado a Inuyasha por llevar esa sangre en sus venas y ahora se iba a desposar a una humana , eligió a una humana como Señora del oeste. Se estaba volviendo loco!. Jamás le dio tantas vueltas a una situación en su larga vida.

Mejor sería descansar, no era que lo necesitase el era Sesshomaru, pero ya estaba harto de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto.

Mientras tanto en la alcoba de Rin pasaba casi lo mismo, desde que habían llegado su felicidad se palpaba en el aire estaba más que contenta. Sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su cuerpo en cualquier momento, pero eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto claro que no ¡por kami! Es que eso que sucedió no tenía nombre, era, era… Lo mejor de lo mejor, ella , ella sería la mujer , la esposa del Lord de las tierras del Oeste, del gran Sesshomaru, pero no le interesaba si era un Lord, ella lo amaba . ¿Lo amaba? ¡Pos supuesto que si! La gran pregunta ahora era, que paso por la cabeza de su Amo para que le pida matrimonio, hasta donde ella sabía el odiaba a los humanos y a los hanyou y su medio hermano el señor Inuyasha es uno , siempre lo detestó y humilló por su mezcla de sangré y ahora… Ahora le pedía matrimonio a ella una simple humana.

De repente su felicidad se esfumó , la pregunta era ¿Por qué su señor la eligió a ella habiendo tantas yokais hermosas y bien dotadas tras el? Con ese pensamiento la joven futura señora del Oeste cayó rendida a los brazos de morfeo…

Al día siguiente todo era tranquilidad en el palacio del Oeste. Hace unas cuantas horas que había amanecido, todos estaban en sus puestos laborales y todo era paz hasta que…

-¡Eres una mocosa mentirosa! ¿Cómo te atreves? Le diré al Amo bonito que te corte la lengua por decir semejante blasfemia hacia su persona!_ Gritaba el pequeño demonio verde a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones podían, en uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio.

-Señor Jacken por enésima vez se lo repito, ¡y deje de tratarme de mentirosa! Que no lo soy, el Amo me pidió ser su esposa, no tengo por que mentirle, y… Si no me cree a mi pues puede preguntárselo a el._ Rin estaba furiosa hace más de media hora que discutía con Jacken , se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca, pero es que no aguantó.

-Ja por supuesto que se lo preguntare, es la peor broma que has hecho mocosa de pacotilla, pero ya verás , recibirás un severo castigo._ y así sin más el pequeño salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus cortas patitas se lo permitían .

-Pobre señor Jacken._ Rin suspiro y se encaminó al patio a disfrutar del bello día …

Mientras tanto desde su despacho Sesshomaru había escuchado toda la pelea desde el principio hasta el final. Y ahora tan sólo esperaba a su " fiel " sirviente . Le causaba gracia sentir como el sapo corría y al ser de pequeño tamaño y patas cortas cada 5 pasos se escuchaba un 'auch', y seguía corriendo.

Jacken abrió la rápidamente la puerta sin pedir permiso para poder pasar, trato de normalizar su respiración ya que correr no era ni será su fuerte ( es obvio :P ).

-Amito Bonito, yo se que esto que tengo que decirle , le ofenderá, pero es mi obligación como su fiel lacayo informarle, que la mocosa. Perdón que Rin tuvo el gran atrevimiento de decir que…_

-Jacken en primer lugar , toca antes de entrar a mi despacho sabes que detestó que no se anuncien , segundo todo lo que dijo Rin es cierto. Tercero , ¿tienes alguna objeción? No tengo por que dar explicaciones acerca de mis actos. De ahora en adelante se la tratara como corresponde._

-Pero amo…_ Jacken no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban , sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Sesshomaru lo observaba ¿por que lloraba? Definitivamente estaba rodeado de idiotas.

-¿Sabes si Rin envió las invitaciones para Inuyasha y su humana?_Sesshomaru no se había olvidado que Rin había pedido como obsequio que su medio y estupido hermano y su familia y amigos pasarán el día de su cumpleaños junto a ella en el palacio.

"Tan sólo será un dia" se decía así mismo.

-Si Amo, Katsumi y ella ya enviaron la invitación, uno de nuestros mejores mensajeros se encargó de entregarla._

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte , manda a llamar a Katsumi._ Corto Sesshomaru.

\- Como usted ordene Amo Bonito._

("Rin…") de repente golpearon la puerta lentamente.

-Amo mando a llamarme?_

-¿Están preparando todo para el aniversario de Rin?_

_Si señor, ya esta casi todo listo. Faltan 3 semanas,¡ Que hermoso! ¿No lo cree?. Ah por cierto, felicidades por su compromiso con la señorita Rin._ Le dio una pequeña reverencia y agregó._ Aunque no me lo esperaba me pone contenta._

Sesshomaru la miro por el rabillo del ojo , como odiaba que se metan en su vida.

-Sandeces, puedes retirarte._

-Como usted ordene sólo fue un comentario esperó no se haya ofendido. Con su permiso Amo._ Salió del cuarto no muy convencida, ya averiguaría que se traía en manos su Amo.

Mientras tanto una joven se encontraba recostada bajo un árbol de cerezos… ¡Como los amaba! Amaba ese inmenso jardín. Oh y como amaba a ese youkai…

De un momento a otro sintió un leve mareo, trató de ponerse de pie, pero lo último que vio fue oscuridad.

-Rin, Rin por favor despierta , vamos pequeña despierta._ Katsumi estaba más que angustiada pasaba cerca de ella cuando la vio desmoronarse corrió lo más rapido que pudo para que la cabeza de su niña no se estrellara contra el suelo.

Sesshomaru observaba desde lejos, era sólo un desmayo pero ya eran constantes y el lo sabía. Tenía que averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo…

Pasaron 3 días y nada mejoraba en el palacio del Oeste, el ambiente era tenso, Rin no despertaba desde su desmayo, sólo dormía. Le habían dado brebajes, pusieron inciensos pero nada… A si que se decidieron por la última opción.

-Keh tan sólo nos hicieron venir por que el Gran Sesshomaru no puede despertar a su protegida?_ Inuyasha estaba realmente molesto e incómodo, un yokai había aparecido en su casa por la madrugada obligando a su mujer a ir al palacio del Oeste. ¿Estaban todos locos o que?.

-Ya Inuyasha cálmate, no nos cuesta se trata de Rin , aparte mira a Len el esta muy contento._

Kagome estaba bastante sorprendida, tenía que ser algo muy grave como para que su querido cuñado la mandara a llamar, pero al ver a su hijo así de feliz por estar ahí ella también era feliz

Len era la viva imagen de su padre, orejas de perro, cabello blanco, ojos dorado. Pero tenía algo que ellos no, pequeñas marcas violetas en sus mejillas igual a las de Sesshomaru. Su carácter era igual al de su madre y tenía la fortaleza y terquedad de su padre.

-Hmp, a penas términes nos largamos, no quiero que mi hijo pase mucho tiempo aquí._

-De acuerdo._ Su mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo sonrojar a su esposo y se acercó a su hijo.- Len estaré adentró por un rato, se un buen niño ¿si?. Jacken, ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima. Por que te haré volar como un cohete.

Jacken trago en seco ¿ un cohete? Que clase de brujería era esa por dios santo.

Kagome entró a la habitación y vio a la no tan pequeña Rin durmiendo plácidamente.

-¿Hace cuanto no despierta?

-3 días sacerdotisa, se desmayo y desde entonces no ha despertado, hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance pero nada dio resultado._

-Entiendo._ Kagome se acercó a la joven, le paso sus manos por encima de su cuerpo y notó que algo no estaba bien.

-Oye cuñado. ¿Tienes muchos enemigos?._ La pregunta de Kagome fue la más estúpida que los presentes habían escuchado. ¿Qué si tenía enemigos? Era más que obvio que si, y no estamos hablando de 10 eran cientos de criaturas que lo aborrecían.

-Ve al grano._ Corto tajante el youkai.

Kagome se paro y miro fijo a Sesshomaru.

-Alguien le tiro un conjuro o hechizo a Rin, no podría decir con exactitud que es o quien lo hizo, pero estoy segura que el ser que le haya hecho esto no fue para perjudicarla a ella. Sino a ti._

Sesshomaru dejó de observar a la sacerdotisa para posar sus ojos en Rin. Quien se atrevía a hacer tal estupidez, ya se decía el que sus desmayos no eran normales, pero ¿ quien querría lastimarla y hasta que punto lo harían?.

-¿Empeorará?._ Sesshomaru hizo la pregunta del millón. Katsumi observó expectante a la mujer.

-Oh, le daré unas hierbas para que despierte, supongo que por ahora no serán más que simples desmayos. El problema es el tiempo en que tardaría en despertar. Si aumentan el poder sobre ella. Podría desmayarse y no despertar nunca más.

-Katsumi cuando Rin despierte , pasa todas sus cosas a mi habitación._ Katsumi abrió los ojos a más no poder al igual que Kagome, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Has entendido?._

-Si Amo lo que usted ordene._

Kagome salió de la habitación de Rin para encontrarse con sus dos amores.

-Inuyasha, al parecer nos quedaremos un tiempito aquí._ Kagome amplio su sonrisa mientras Inuyasha gritaba cosas que no llegaba a escuchar . – "estas serán unas mini vacaciones"_ Pensaba la sacerdotisa. Estaba feliz a pesar de que Rin se encontraba delicada, eso no le quitaba el saber que estaría en el palacio de su cuñado y de su marido siendo tratada como a una princesa… Lo único que esperaba era que Rin despertara...

* * *

Holaaa! Perdon por tardar tanto T.T no tenía tiempo pero como ya ven, ya pude subir el cap al fin... Gracias por los reviews en verdad me hace feliz que mi humilde historia les guste. Si quieren que la siga haganmelo saber porfisss... y bueno CHAN-CHAN.. Quíen será la persona que le esta haciendo daño a nuestra hermosa Rin?... Muy pronto lo sabran.. jaja en verdad muchas gracias a los que siguen mi historia y la tienen en favoritos, a los que dejan sus reviews y a los lectores silenciosos. Nos estamos leyendo prontito bye!

rinxsesshy19.


End file.
